The Lost Boys
by zombie kait
Summary: Not much to say about my story. Just read the prologue and you'll pretty much figure out what's going on. Remember to review!
1. And so, it starts

This is just the prologue, so please review, and trust me, the first chapter is really good and really interesting. Also, you'll be finding out who the boy is later on in the story. ^^  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Earth once used to be a place of beauty, and light. Sure, Earth wasn't perfect, but no place was. It had it's ups and downs, and if you wanted to, you could say it also had it sideways too. Earth was pretty normal, nothing out of the ordinary ever happened.  
  
That all changed.  
  
On May 10, 2070 a rare species of bat bit a human. At first, no one thought much of it. The wound was treated, and it healed, leaving only two small marks on the boy's neck. Soon, however, the boy began to change.  
  
The sun hurt his eyes, and it soon became painful for him to be in the sun at all. He would sleep all day and only come out at night, just like a bat. The doctors thought that maybe he got a skin condition of some sort from the bite.  
  
Doctors studied the boy day and night, trying to figure him out.  
  
The boy began to stop eating, and grew pale and weak. No one could get him to eat anything. His parents feared that he would soon die, and began to spend every minute of every day with him, praying for a miracle that he would live.  
  
One night, the mother was reading him a story, just like she did when he was a boy. His eyes opened, and they weren't their usual blue color. No, for they had turned pure black.  
  
Thinking that this was his final hour, the mother hugged her son tightly, praying to God that he'd go peacefully. The boy found himself staring at his mother's neck, and could hear her blood pumping in her veins.  
  
Lifting a hand, he gently stroked her neck. The pumping intensified and the mother cried out, thinking her son was almost dead. The boy closed his eyes, and his hand dropped. The last sweet breath of life had escaped his lips, and he was no longer alive.  
  
Or human.  
  
The mother stayed, hugging her son tightly, and sobbing hesterically. After a few hours passed, she gently laid him back on the bed.  
  
"An angel." She breathed. "He looks like an angel."  
  
Turning to leave the room, a small noise caught her attention. Turning to look back at her son, she saw his hand twitch. Growing a bit curious, and wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her, she moved closer to him to make sure that she hadn't been seeing things.  
  
"It must have been my imagination." She murmured, turning to leave.  
  
Before she could even take a step, the boy's hand lashed out and grabbed her wrist. A look of horror appeared on the mother's face as she turned to look at her supposedly dead son.  
  
Black eyes stared at her, and fangs sparkled in the light. Trying to break his grip on her wrist, she struggled to let go, wanting to get away. With inhuman force, he pulled her to him, and tilted her head to the side.  
  
Licking his lips, he bit her neck, causing her to scream. As the first drops of blood touched his tongue, his eyes turned from black to red, and he began to drink. Her screams went on and on, and the son sat there, drinking her blood, enjoying it.  
  
The sound of a car in the driveway caused his ears to twitch, and he let her go. Going to look out the window, he saw that his father was home. Turning back to look at his mother, he smiled wickedly and decided to leave his father a present.  
  
As the father came home, he called out for his wife, but no answer came. Going upstairs to check on his son, he was a bit surprised to find the door closed. They never closed it, for fear that he might need something and they wouldn't hear.  
  
Walking down the hallway, he opened the door.  
  
His eyes widened in horror, and his mouth dropped open. His heart stopped and he fell to the floor, dead from shock.  
  
The man's wife, was shredded to pieces, and written in her blood above the bed, was a message from the son.  
  
"And then, there was none."  
  
Growing tired of being the only one of his kind, the boy made more like him. They slept during the day, and hunted humans by night.  
  
Humans were no longer safe, and a panic arose, as they were slowly picked off one-by-one. Those who didn't want to wait for their death, began to search for a way to fight back.  
  
Holy water, sunlight, wooden stakes, beheading, fire, those were the ways to kill them. The humans fought back as best they could, yet they were outnumbered. A few people trained their bodies, and became physically fit so as to have a better chance at beating the vampires.  
  
Those who fought back, they were called hunters; vampire hunters.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Review! ^_^ 


	2. Poptarts and popcorn

Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing for the prologue. I told you that the first chapter would be interesting, and good, and trust me, it is. Parts of it might be confusing, but hopefully not. ^^  
  
Thank you everyone for your reviews! ^_^  
  
sugarNspikes - Flying monkeys, huh? Well bring it on! Lol.  
  
Venus of Love - You'll find out who the boy is later on, and trust me, you'll be really surprised. Reading the old vampire fics helped to inspire me to write one myself, and I just wish that more people wrote about them. About the romance, don't worry; there'll be lots of it! I'm thinking of maybe having Ami and Quatre together, and if they are, I'll try to make it VERY interesting. Lol. Now about Mina...you'll just have to read and find out! ^_^  
  
Firenze - I'm glad you like it, and I hope you'll also like the first chapter! ^^  
  
Serenity Silvermoon - I'm glad you like my story. I hope that they way I have the vamps act will be like the way you wanted. ^^  
  
Heeros Bunny - I'm glad you love my story. ^_^  
  
Mistress of Ice1 - I'm glad you like the prologue. At first, I was thinking of just having a small one and having it be at the front of the chapter, but then I kept writing and writing....Lol.  
  
Aino Yuy aka Usagi-hater - When I was thinking of a title, I thought of the old vampire movie The Lost Boys, and it wasn't until you pointed it out, that I remembered that the Lost Boys were also in Peter Pan. I wonder how we always end up thinking up the same ideas. I guess great minds think alike. Lol! I hope that you do write a vampire fic, because it'll probably end up being really good. So if you do write one, I'll be sure to review for it! Also, about you know who, she might just have an "accident" or something like that. I have an idea in mind for her, and trust me, you'll like it. ^_^  
  
SilverCaladan - I'm glad you like my story. I hope that you enjoy the first chapter! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Duo if you don't get in here the sun will be up and you'll burst into flames!" Mina yelled as she stood in the doorway.  
  
"You should just let him stay out there." Wufei smiled as he opened the fridge.  
  
"That'd be mean." Quatre said as Wufei handed him a bottle filled with red liquid.  
  
"He's only joking." Mina smiled at Quatre while moving out of the doorway so Duo could come in.  
  
"Shouldn't you be leaving soon?" Heero asked as he and Trowa came downstairs.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Mina grinned and grabbed a package of poptarts out of Duo's hand.  
  
"Hey!" Duo tried to take back the poptarts, but Mina hid behind Trowa.  
  
"Anyways, I can't be late because yesterday, I found this vampire nest with at least fifty vampires living there! I know it doesn't seem like all that many, but it beats only finding ten or twenty." Grinning like a fool, she ran upstairs to get ready.  
  
Minutes passed and as the sun began to rise, the boys headed upstairs to their rooms. A knock on the door caused them all to stop dead in their tracks. They all turned and stared at the door as the knocking continued.  
  
"Go get Mina, Duo. I'll answer the door." Trowa said as he went back downstairs.  
  
"Here." Heero tossed Trowa his sweatshirt, and Trowa nodded in thanks while putting it on and pulling the hood up. (AN: Confused? The sweatshirt is so that the sun doesn't touch him. ^^) As he opened the door, he made sure to keep in the shadows. A girl with short blue hair was standing in front of him, tapping her foot impatiently. As the door opened, she looked up and took a step back, surprised to see him there.  
  
"Who are you and where's Mina?" She asked as she looked him up and down.  
  
"I'm right here." Mina said as she stepped in front of Trowa.  
  
"Since when did you start having guys over, Mina?" Ami grinned.  
  
"He's a friend, that's all." Mina blushed slightly, hoping that Trowa wouldn't notice. "Anyways, what are you doing here so early? I thought we were going to meet at Rei's."  
  
"Serena got impatient and went off to the nest. Rei and Mako went after her."  
  
"What?! That idiot!" Mina growled and grabbed a bag that was sitting on the floor near the door. "Trowa, I'll be back late tonight, so don't bother making me dinner. Ami, let's go."  
  
"Dinner?" Ami asked, a grin on her face.  
  
"Ames!" Mina's face was bright red as the two ran over to where Ami's motorcycle was. Pulling on their helmets, they quickly got on before taking off. On the ride over, Mina used one hand to get supplies out of her bag, while using the other to hang onto Ami. As they reached the abandoned warehouse, Mina jumped off the bike and ran towards the door. Grabbing the handle, she tried to open it, but the door wouldn't budge.  
  
Looking around, she spotted a small window a bit away from where she was standing. Backing up a bit, she ran towards it and at the last second, jumped into the air, her back facing the window. As she got inside, she did a backwards summersault, turning that into a handstand; and then finally standing up.  
  
Her eyes darted around the place, and widened in shock at seeing more then fifty vampires in there. There seemed to be a hundred at the least! "Rei! Mako! Serena! Ami! Where are you guys?" Mina yelled as she looked for her friends. This of course, attracted the attention of the vampires.  
  
Two stakes seemed to appear in her hands, and she twirled them a few times as she walked towards the oncoming vampires. "Serena when I find you, you are SO dead!" Dodging a punch, she quickly staked the first vampire, and moved onto the next. The fight continued on for hours until at last they were all gone.  
  
Seeing her friends a bit always from her, she willed her legs to move in the direction they were. Her arms ached and her legs felt like jello. When she finally got over to them, she collapsed on the floor and just sat there and watched as Rei began to yell at Serena.  
  
"Serena you idiot! What the hell were you thinking?!" Rei exclaimed as she glared at her. Rei's left hand was pressed against her side, where blood was oozing out between her fingers, and her right arm was around Makoto's neck. Makoto had bandages covering both arms, and one around her right thigh also. Serena had multiple cuts all over her body, and Ami only had a small cut on her forehead.  
  
"Were you thinking at all?" Makoto asked as she watched the small girl in front of her.  
  
"Mina, we really should be getting out of here, we're all badly hurt." It was only then, Mina noticed the deep gash on Ami's back.  
  
"Where should we go? We have no transportation at all." Mina said as she stood up, only to fall back down.  
  
"The hospital would be the best choice, but it's too far away." Ami pointed out, causing them all to groan.  
  
"My house is nearby." Makoto grunted as she wrapped another bandage around her arm.  
  
"Let's go then." Mina said as she and the others got up and left the place.  
  
*Minutes later*  
  
"Are we almost there yet?" Serena asked quietly from the back of the group.  
  
"Almost." Mina said as she turned to look at her friend.  
  
"Good, because I'm pooped." Serena smiled weakly, causing Mina to smile back. Mina slowed down somewhat so she could walk next to Serena.  
  
"You do know what you did was wrong, right?" Mina asked. Serena nodded, and Mina continued on. "What you did was very stupid and we all could have died because of you. Next time, just wait, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm really sorry." Serena looked down at her feet, ashamed of her earlier actions.  
  
"Don't worry, we all make stupid mistakes every now and then." Mina said, thinking about the guys that were currently living at her house.  
  
"We're here." Makoto said as they came upon an old house. As they got in, Mina turned on the lights and went to go get the first aid supplies. When she came back, Makoto and Ami were currently looking over Rei.  
  
"You two take care of everyone's injuries and I'll go make us some lunch." Mina came back a bit later with two platters, one covered in sandwiches and chips, and the other filled with drinks and different candies.  
  
"Mina are you hurt at all?" Ami, who was lying on her stomach on the couch, asked as she turned her head to look at her friend.  
  
"Mostly my legs." Mina said as she set the platters down. Her pants were torn and parts of the cloth were sticking to her cuts.  
  
"Here." Makoto tossed Mina a pair of scissors, which Mina caught skillfully. As the others ate, Mina cut her pants into shorts so her cuts and bruises could be attended to.  
  
"Geez Mina, you're legs look horrible." Makoto laughed. Mina's legs were covered in bruises, just like her arms. Also, there were a few deep cuts here and there. Mina sat back on the couch, eating her sandwich while Makoto wrapped her legs up.  
  
~*~  
  
As time passed and it began to grow dark out, the girls left Makoto's house, slowly, one by one. Mina was the last leave, having stayed later to help Makoto train. As she stood in the doorway, feeling the cool breeze against her back, she bid goodnight to Makoto before leaving.  
  
The sun had gone down, and the moon was beginning to rise in the sky. Because it was night, the vampire's time to hunt, no one was out. The wind was cold and Mina wished she had a jacket or something to keep her warm. Crossing her arms over her chest, she picked up her pace, wanting to get home quickly.  
  
"I wish I had a coat." She mumbled as she crossed the street. "Hell, if I'm wishing for things, I might as wish for a nice hot bath while I'm at it. And a big bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream..." Mina trailed off in thought, but stopped when she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up.  
  
Glancing around, she saw nothing, but that didn't stop her from pulling out the wooden stake that had held her hair up. As her hair fell down from the bun it was in, she caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Spinning around quickly, she aimed a kick at the figure, who dodged it before lunging at her. Throwing herself on the ground, she rolled out of the way and looked to find a spiked boot in the spot where her head had been only seconds before.  
  
Jumping up, she turned around, aiming the stake at where the vampire's heart would have been. Her blonde hair spun around in front her face and blocked her vision just long enough for the vampire to grab her wrist, which was holding the stake. Getting ready to punch him, she pulled her arm back, but he grabbed her hand, rendering her helpless.  
  
Looking up to face the vampire, she was shocked to find herself face to face with Heero. They stood there for a few moments, just staring at each other before Mina looked away. She saw how close the stake was to where his heart would have been, and inhaled sharply.  
  
'Just a bit further and...'  
  
Heero followed Mina's gaze to where the stake was resting against his chest. Letting go of her wrists, he took a step back to give her some room. Twirling the stake in her fingers, she placed it in the back pocket of her shorts.  
  
"I'm really sorry, I didn't know it was you." Mina apologized, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks.  
  
"Hn." Heero crossed his arms and just stared at her.  
  
"Man, I'm glad that wasn't me, I probably would've been dusted." Duo laughed as he shoved more popcorn into his mouth. Duo was walking down the sidewalk with Wufei and Quatre behind him. Trowa stepped out from behind a tree, which caused Mina to jump.  
  
"What are you guys doing out here?" Mina asked as she watched them. Duo, who had finished his popcorn, crumpled up the bag and tossed it over his shoulder, which landed in a trashcan. Walking over to her, he wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"We were just out to stretch our legs." He grinned and squeezed her waist suggestively.  
  
"Well I'm going home to take a nice long, hot bath." Mina said while removing Duo's hand from her waist.  
  
"How did the raid go?" Wufei asked as he leaned against a tree.  
  
"Real good, despite the fact that everyone was hurt pretty badly." Mina said as she took a stance similar to Heero's.  
  
"Do you want me to take a look at your legs when we come back?" Quatre asked, concern showing in his eyes. Mina smiled at his concern and nodded.  
  
"Yeah that'd be great. Anyways, it was stupid of us to take on so many at once. I'm gonna get going, have fun in town, boys." Mina waved to them over her shoulder as she headed towards the house they shared.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night after Mina had taken a hot bath, she found herself messing around with her guitar. She always stayed up and waited for the boys when they went out, and since they hadn't come back yet, she needed something to do to occupy her time.  
  
Mina wore a pair of black silk boxers, a matching spaghetti strapped tank top, and one of Quatre's white dress shirts over that, which was left unbuttoned. A pair of black fingerless gloves adorned her hands, and her fingers were busy strumming the different cords of the guitar.  
  
The phone rang halfway through the song she was playing, and she set her guitar on the bed, before going over and picking it up. "Hello?" Examining her nails, she waited patiently for the person to talk.  
  
"Mina! It's me! Mako!" Makoto's breathing was heavy, and Mina suddenly became very alert.  
  
"Mako, what's wrong?" Mina asked.  
  
"They found me! Those damn vampires found out where I live!" Makoto growled.  
  
"Where are you now?" Mina jumped up off the bed and ran to her closet, pulling out a pair of boots. Tugging the first one on, she tied the laces quickly before doing the same to the second one.  
  
"I'm holding up in my bedroom, but I'm not sure how much longer I can keep them out." Makoto's voice sounded strained, and Mina knew she had to act quickly.  
  
"Since the others are too injured to help, I'll come over along with some friends of mine." Turning off the phone, Mina tossed it on her bed before quickly grabbing her hair and putting it up. Grabbing a few stakes off the table besides her bed, along with her cell phone, she left her room by the window.  
  
Climbing down the tree she jumped the last few feet and whipped out her cell phone, dialing a very familiar number. The pounding of her feet on the sidewalk seemed very loud, and she hoped that she didn't attract any unnecessary attention.  
  
"Hey-o?" Came a slightly slurred voice.  
  
"Duo are you drunk?" Mina asked as she turned a corner and continued on down the street.  
  
"Not for long." Came Wufei's voice.  
  
"Wufei I need you guys immediately." Mina said as she crossed the street.  
  
"What's wrong?" Even though she couldn't see him, Mina knew that was tense.  
  
"Makoto's house is being attacked by vampires and I need help. Can you get here soon?" Mina was at the end of the block, and she could see Makoto's house.  
  
"We'll be there in a few minutes." Closing her cell phone, she put it in her pocket and grabbed two stakes from behind each shoulder.  
  
Running down to the house, she saw that the place was swarming with vampires. 'But how did they know Mako lived here?' Mina wondered as she stood, facing the house. "No time to stand around. MAKO! I'M COMING!!" Mina yelled before charging into the vampire-infested house.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hopefully that wasn't confusing. Please review! ^^ 


	3. Books, books, and more books

 Wow, I haven't updated this story in awhile. Ok, so it hasn't been forever since I last updated it, but it kinda felt that way. I had to reread the whole thing just to remember where I was going with the story. Kinda sad, huh ^^

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Mina had somehow gotten in the kitchen, and she was anything but happy. Dodging a punch, she quickly staked the vampire, before being knocked to the ground by a sweep kick. Her legs ached terribly, and she suddenly felt tired. The vampires were about to grab her, when suddenly, the were knocked out of the way.

"You alright" Wufei asked as he offered Mina a hand, which she gladly took. He pretty much lifted her up, surprising her once again with how strong he was.

"Thanks." Mina smiled at him, before the two quickly went back to fighting the rest of the vampires in the house.

After what seemed like forever, the last of the vampires were finally gone. Before any of the guys could open their mouths, Mina took off up the stairs to Makoto's room. The door was open, and Mina expected to see Makoto walking out, scowling at how she'd have to fix up her house.

Grinning, she ran into the room, ready to brag about how many vampires she killed. When she got into the room, her grin faded and her heart skipped a beat as she found the room torn to shreds, and no sign of Makoto anywhere.

Quicker then lightning, she checked every inch of the room, looking for her friend or some sort of note or something. Coming up empty-handed, she dropped to her knees and just sat there, staring at the wall.

Footsteps on the stairs told her that someone had come up to get her. As she heard the person enter the room, she counted how many steps it took them to get to her.

Five.

"They took her Duo." Mina mumbled as tears began to form in her eyes. Growling, she scrubbed the tears from her eyes, before standing up.

Heading over to the dresser that had previously been covered in pictures of Makoto and her friends, Mina picked it up. Bending down, she began to gather the fallen pictures. The glass cut her skin, but she ignored the blood as she stood up and put the pictures back on top of the dresser.

Picking up an overturned chair, she then began to put the clothes that were strewn all over the floor on it. The fading footsteps told her that Duo had left, and it was only then that she let the new tears, which had entered her eyes fall down her cheeks.

Bending down near a small table, which was now nothing more then splinters, she began to gather them into a pile. Reaching for a lamp, another hand beat her to it, and she looked up to find Trowa kneeling next to her.

Looking around the room, she found the others also helping pick up the room, and trying to restore it to its previous state. The full blow of the loss finally hit her, and she just kneeled there crying, as the others picked up the room.

Minutes passed, and before she knew it, the room was back to what it used to be, minus a few broken or shattered things. Going into Makoto's closet, she heard the door close behind her, and before she could even react, she was thrown against the door.

Yelping in surprise, she found herself pinned and unable to move. She could hear the vampire lick its lips and she shuddered.

"Mina" The doorknob rattled as Quatre tried to open the door. With her mouth covered, Mina couldn't say anything. "Mina!" Quatre's voice was quickly filling with concern as he couldn't open the door.

"What's wrong" Duo asked as he came over to where Quatre was.

"There's a vampire in there and I can't open the door!" Quatre was trying to kick the door in, but for some reason, it wouldn't budge.

"Mina!" Duo called as he began to pound on the door. They could hear a struggle taking place on the other side of the door, and the two began to try even harder to get in there.

"I'd move if I were you." Trowa advised the two from where he leaned against a nearby wall.

"Now." Wufei added as he moved away from the door. The two vampires quickly moved, and right after they did so, the door was kicked off the hinges, and went flying across the room, along with a vampire.

Mina, pissed as hell, did a roundhouse kick, knocking the vampire on the floor. Kicking it in the stomach, the vampire flew out of the room, and rolled down the stairs. Doing a flip, she twisted in midair, so that her foot would be the first thing to collide with the vampire's stomach.

The vampire groaned in pain as Mina picked it up and slammed it against a nearby wall. Holding it with one hand, she used the other to punch it repeatedly. She didn't stop beating the crap out of it, until Heero pulled her away.

"Where is she!" Mina demanded as she glared at the bruised vampire.

"Where's who" Mina kicked the vampire in the one place that would hurt any guy, human or not.

"Just answer her." Heero said in his usual monotone voice as he tightened his grip on Mina's arms.

"_She_ has her now." That was the last thing he said, before Mina wormed out of Heero's grasp and staked him.

"Let's go home. I need to call the others."

~*~

The walk back to the house was anything but pleasant. Mina kept mumbling to herself and wouldn't talk to anyone. When they got to the house, she slammed the front door closed, stomped up the stairs, and then slammed her bedroom door.

The guys could hear her stomp across the floor of her room over to where she kept her telephone. Picking it up, she jabbed Rei's number in, and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her friend to pick up.

"Hello" Came Rei's groggy voice over the line, reminding Rei that it was only three in the morning.

"As soon as the sun rises, you and the others come over." Hanging up, she threw the phone at the wall before stalking out of her room and stomping back down the stairs.

The guys, minus Duo, were spread out around the living room, each reading a book, and Wufei meditating. Glancing once at them, she stomped past them, into the kitchen, and out the back door.

Duo was sitting in the tree, his back against the base, arms crossed, eyes closed, and head down. Going over to where her punching bag hung from one of the stronger, thicker branches, she began to attack it, letting her fury out.

"Stupid ***Wack*** vampires ***Smack*** they ***Whump*** should ***Thump*** all ***Bap*** disappear! ***SNAP***" The branch which previously held the punch bag, now laid on the ground. Blinking a bit in surprise, she just stood there staring at it. "Stupid ***Thump*** punching ***Thump*** bag ***Thump***."

"Mina, if you're trying to tear the thing to shreds, trying using your teeth....and nails." Duo, eyes still closed, was grinning like a fool.

"Shut up!" Mina snapped as she stalked over to the other side of the tree, where the tire swing was. Sitting down in the tire swing, she draped her arms over the top, and heaved a sigh.

Resting her head on top of her arms, she closed her eyes and ended up falling asleep.

~*~

Mina woke up to find herself slowly swinging back and forth. Turning around, she saw that Trowa was standing behind her, and while he was pushing the swing, he was also reading his book. Noticing that she was awake, he closed his book and put it in one of the pockets of the trench coat he wore.

"What time is it" Mina yawned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Almost sunrise." He replied as he moved around to the chair, which was placed a bit in front of the swing.

"Then why are you still out here" She wrapped her arms around the rope and stared at the ground, watching it go back and forth.

"Your friends are going to be here soon." A cold gust of wind caused Mina to shiver and half climb, half fall out of the swing.

"Ouch." Getting up, she brushed herself off and just stood there watching Trowa. "I'll keep them in the living room. The blinds will probably be open, so it'd be best if you guys just stayed upstairs the whole time." Glancing down at the small watch on her wrist, she sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I gotta get some things ready before they come over. Make sure to tell the others to stay upstairs."

Turning, she walked back into the house and began to pick up the usual mess that Duo left wherever he went. As she was cleaning, she noticed the boys going upstairs, and after watching the last of them disappear up the stairs, she finally opened the blinds.

Sunlight streamed in from the outside, and it took her eyes a minute to adjust to the brightness. Leaning over the couch, she opened the windows, and shivered once more as a cold breeze hit her.

Picking up Duo's stuff, she jogged up the stairs to his room, and dropped the stuff off outside his door. About to leave, she noticed his dark gray sweatshirt on the floor, and, not wanting to have to deal with the cold air, snagged it and pulled it on.

"There's someone at the door." Heero said, causing Mina to scream and jump back. Her foot slipped and she was about to go tumbling down the stairs, when Heero caught her arm.

"You shouldn't scare her." Wufei said from behind Heero, causing him to jump, and his grip on Mina's wrist to loosen. Letting out another scream, she fell down the stairs and hit the front door with a thud.

"Mina!" Quatre, along with Trowa and Duo, had come out of their rooms to see what all the noise was. Quatre was about to run down the stairs to check on their friend, when suddenly the door opened, and a girl with long raven hair came in.

"Mina What are you doing on the floor Did you fall down the stairs You're such a klutz sometimes." The raven-haired girl aka Rei scolded as she looked at her blonde friend. Bending down, she offered her hand to her friend. "You really should be more careful."

"Rei, I'm in a lot of pain at the moment, so if you don't mind, would you please not lecture me" Mina whined as Rei pulled her to her feet. Feeling as if they were being watch, Rei glanced up the stairs, but only saw shadows.

"Serena and Ami are coming over together, and should be here soon." As Mina led her into the living room, she was surprised to actually find candy out in a dish. "Candy, Mina I'm surprised you have any at all. I might as grab as much as I can now before Serena gets here. Knowing her, she'll pig out on the stuff." Grabbing a handful of the mixed candies, she shoved it in her pocket, before throwing herself down onto a chair, propping her legs over one of the arms.

They two chatted for a bit, before the doorbell interrupted them. Getting up, Mina went over and opened the door, to find Ami and Serena standing there, books in hands. Arching a brow, she stepped aside and let the two of them come in.

"What's with the books" Rei asked from where she lounged in the chair.

"Actually, I was going to ask Mina the same question." Ami replied as she and Serena set the books down on the floor.

"Mako was taken by vampires last night." Mina said bluntly, causing the others to freeze.

"What" Serena whispered as she looked at Mina with wide eyes.

"WHAT!" Rei yelled as she jumped to her feet, her fists clenched by her sides.

"How could this have happened" Ami asked softly as she slowly sat down on the couch.

"I'm not exactly sure myself." Mina explained the previous night's events, and by the time she was done, Rei looked ready to kill.

"So that explains what the books are for. Vampires don't usually take a human alive, they usually drain them on the spot and leave their bodies. But why...why would they take Mako Could it mean that..." Ami trailed off in thought, trying to figure out what was going on.

"That what" Serena questioned, causing Ami to turn and look at her.

"That we're dealing with something besides vampires."

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Review and I swear on goldfish crackers that I'll get the next chapter up ASAP! ^_^


End file.
